eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1483 (31 July 1997)
Synopsis Phil changes his mind about the drink and "on second thoughts" has an orange juice instead. He sits down and has a chat with Grant about how he's become obsessed with alcohol - he even goes to the supermarket just to look at the vodka bottles! Grant suggests he go to more counselling sessions. Meanwhile the darts competition is coming to a close and it's Grant's turn to throw. He tells Mick to get Tiffany to take his throw, and Mick is annoyed as it's vital to the outcome and she's been totally useless all evening. However, she manages 60/36/40 to go out from 136. Barry declares to Vanessa that he thinks he loves her, and she says she thinks she loves him too. He says in this case they should go home right now, but Vanessa says that although she'd give herself to him right now in the square if that's what he wanted, she would prefer to wait. Barry says, only partially seriously, "what for the wedding night?" and she says yes. She drives off and Roy appears right on cue to miss seeing her again. Barry tells him he is planning to marry her and Roy is amazed and suggests that he doesn't know her well enough yet. However, Roy suggests that Barry invite her to a dinner party this Tuesday, and Barry agrees. Phil goes home and Kathy immediately starts shouting at him and nagging about drinking. He tells her he didn't have a drink, and she finally believes him. Next day he buys a bottle of vodka for the Arches and opens it, but then puts the top back on. Meanwhile, Kathy goes to the Vic to check up and ask Grant whether Phil had a drink. Joe goes to Sarah's to invite her to watch him play pool, but Ted says she isn't in and he doesn't give her the message. Later, Tiffany goes off to meet Bianca to support Joe, and she calls in to ask if Sarah's coming. Sarah is there so overhears, and Ted tries to stop her by saying it must be almost over by now. Sarah asks how Ted knows this, and he has to admit that Joe called in earlier, and he says that he "forgot" to give her the message, which Sarah knows is a lie. George goes to see his councillor friend and is told that his request is inconvenient and it'll cost a bit more than normal. George insists that this is very important. Phil goes to an alcoholics session, and has a coffee in the café opposite beforehand. A woman asks him for a light and then says she knows him - she has seen him across the road. They chat and she's very friendly, and they go over to the drop-in session. Afterwards they go to the café again and she asks if Phil is coming on Sunday - she says it's the worst day because it's really boring without being able to drink. Phil concurs "most days are really boring..." She invites him back to her place for a coffee, and Phil is tempted, but then says he can't because his wife is expecting him back. She is surprised, and apologises, saying it's rare for an alcoholic to still have a wife around. Ricky needs more money for the bike, as it needs repairs, and Mark is persuaded to help out financially too. Ricky lies again telling Bianca that he's going to Mark's to watch boxing that evening when they are all going to the Arches to repair the bike. She arranges for Tiffany to come over and have a girly chat, and Tiffany leaves the Vic just as Mark comes in covered in oil and grease from mending the bike to tell Ruth that he's running late. Tiffany mentions it to Bianca and she's suspicious. She is then convinced that Ricky is up to no good when she gets a call from the Community Service people saying they don't need him on Saturday. She asks about Sunday, and is told that he doesn't do Community Service on Sunday. She and Tiffany decide in their slightly tipsy state that Ricky is obviously having an affair and Bianca says she will follow him on Sunday and confront the "caa". Credits Main cast *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Martine McCutheon as Tiffany *Sid Owen as Ricky *Todd Carty as Mark *Desune Coleman as Lenny *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Steve McFadden as Phil *Ross Kemp as Grant *Brian Croucher as Ted *Daniela Denby-Ashe as Sarah *Paul Nicholls as Joe *Jacqueline Leonard as Lorraine *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Tony Caunter as Roy *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Adele Salem as Vanessa *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Paul Moriarty as George *Nadia Sawalha as Annie *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Caroline Paterson as Ruth *Lindsey Coulson as Carol *Shobu Kapoor as Gita *Sylvester Williams as Mick *John Gillett as Councillor Dixon *Janet Dibley as Lorna Category:Episode Category:1997 Episodes